


SHIELD Has Fallen

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You used to work at SHIELD, but when HYDRA comes out of the woodwork and Captain America destroys SHIELD you have to find a new job. Luckily, the BAU is hiring





	1. Chapter 1

S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. You were still reeling, you couldn’t believe that Hydra hadn’t died all those years ago. That some of your friends had been Hydra, people you’d cared for, stitched up and set broken bones for. You’d never felt so betrayed in your life.  
“So what’s your plan now that S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen?” Your roommate Sharon asks packing her bag.   
“I’m not sure. I could go into the hospitals but now that I have my doctorate in psychology I’d like to be able to use it. What about you?”  
“I’m going to the CIA. I passed my tests today, they’re sending me to Europe.”  
“Well thanks for telling me!”  
“Sorry Doc.” She gives you a sad smile, “I was going to tell you but I’ve hardly seen you this week.”  
“I’ve been taking care of Rogers all week. He was kinda touch and go for a while.”  
“Yea, I heard he almost drowned.”  
“He did. If he didn’t have the super serum I doubt he would have made it. Speaking of injuries, let me see that cut I stitched up. I should be able to remove the stitches.” Sharon comes over to you and pulls up her shirt sleeve so you can see the stitches. After a quick exam you confirm that you can take them out, which you do efficiently.   
“Thanks Doc. I’m really gonna miss my in home care.”  
“I’ll miss you too.” You laugh, “Maybe I’ll join you at the CIA.”  
“I have something better for you.” She says with a smile, she pulls a brochure out of a pile of papers and hands it to you.   
“FBI?” You question looking up at her.   
“Yea, they have an opening on a team called the behavioral analysis unit or the BAU. You’d be able to use that psych doctorate you’ve got and you’d still be making the world a better place.”  
“And I’d be stateside. My Spanish is not very good.” You both laugh remembering your first mission together, you’d confused the French word for cake and the Spanish one for cat at a birthday party. Basically you’d ended up saying that the cat looked delicious. Not one of your finest moments.   
“Yea, maybe leave the Spanish to me.” She zips up her bag. “Could you do me a favor?”  
“Sure.”  
“Can you tell Captain Rogers I’m sorry. That I was just following orders.”  
“Of course. When do you leave?”  
“Tomorrow afternoon. I’ll have enough time to hear about your interview at the BAU.”  
“What interview?” You ask puzzled, no one had contacted you about an interview.   
“The one I accepted for you tomorrow at ten.”  
“Sharon!”  
“What? I know you! You’ll take your sweet time and miss out on this opportunity. I can’t let that happen. This is the perfect job for you.”  
“Sometimes I really hate you.” You grumble and she gives you a tight hug.   
“I know. Now let’s find you something to wear.” She moves out of her bedroom and moments later you hear her digging through your carefully organized closet. If you don’t get in there things are going to be chaos. You chuckle and shake your head. You’re really gonna miss Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi. I’m here to see Agent Hotchner.” You say with a smile to the Agent at the door.   
“What is this about ma'am?”  
“I’m here for a job interview.” He slides you a clipboard and you fill out your information then get a visitors pass from him. He escorts you to the 11th floor where the BAU is located in a large bullpen with glass doors. The first thing you notice is the group talking and laughing. They remind you of the group you’d had a S.H.I.E.L.D. a closely knit group. Or at least you had thought you were a tight group.   
“This way ma'am.” The Agent says getting your attention. He leads you to a closed door that he knocks on. You can feel the other four agents staring at you, their curiosity has quieted them a bit.   
“Come in!” A deep voice calls and your stomach does a little flip.   
The interview is a blur. You don’t mention S.H.I.E.L.D. you can’t. Your time there and any affiliations with the former intelligence agency is classified. Anyways what would you say if you could mention it? ‘Oh and by the way I was an Agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. and was actually working with Hydra terrorists but you can totally trust me cuz I’m not a terrorist.’ Yea. Not so much.   
Instead of going back to an empty apartment you head to the hospital. Texting Sharon during your walk causes you to take a bit more time than you expected it to but it’s well worth it. You’ll miss her more than you care to admit. You enter Steve’s room and see him doing push ups on the floor.   
“Captain Rodgers!” You exclaim and he freezes then looks up at you guiltily.   
“Sorry Doc. I’m just so bored.” He says dropping a knee and staring at you with those blue eyes.   
“If you don’t rest you’re never going to heal properly!” You scold and he stands up so now you’re looking up at him.   
“Sorry.”  
“So is Sharon.”  
“What?”  
“She wanted me to tell you she was sorry. For not telling you she was S. H. E. I. L. D. and while I’m apologizing for her let me apologize for me too. I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you.”  
“I understand it. I don’t like it but I understand.”  
“Thanks.” You give him a small smile. “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about those push ups!” He chuckles softly and gives you a quick hug.   
“Sorry again Doc.”  
“Yea yea yea.” You laugh as the door pops open again.   
“Oh sorry you two. Am I interrupting?” Sam teases two cups of coffee in his hands.   
“You’re forgiven if I can have a sip of one of those.”  
“Of course.” He hands you one then Steve the other. You take a sip then pass it back to Sam.   
“Thanks. But now that I’ve checked in on Captain Rogers I should get going. You’ve got my cell number, stay in touch.”   
“See you around neighbor.” Steve teases and you grin at him, what a dork. Now all there is to do is wait. Wait and see if the BAU wants you.


	3. Chapter 3

You got the job. You’re thrilled and text Sharon the second you get off the phone with Agent Hotchner who has insisted that you call him Hotch.   
Walking into the building the second time seems so much less terrifying. You sign in, not having your ID or badge yet and are escorted to the elevator where another agent is waiting.   
“I can take her.” He says with a smile. “You’re the new BAU Agent right?”  
“Yea. Dr. Tara Sheppard.” You say holding out your hand.   
“It’s actually more sanitary to kiss than it is to shake hands.”  
“I’d say lets kiss but I don’t even know your name.” You joke and he looks taken aback for a second then grins.   
“You’re going to fit right in. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. You can just call me Reid.”   
“Pleasure.”  
“So what did you do before this?”  
“Medicine. I’ve got a doctorate in psychology now too and needed a change.” Technically not a lie, you just kind of omit the part about being a doctor for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Avengers.   
“Well welcome to the team.” The elevator doors slide open and he leads you in through the double glass doors. “Let me introduce you to everyone.” You nod and follow him to the group that you remember from last time. “Hey guys. This is Dr. Tara Sheppard. Dr. Sheppard this is Agents Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.”  
“Pleasure to meet you all. If you want you can just call me Doc. Most of my friends do.”   
“Alright Doc. Your desk is over here.” Agent Morgan says with a flirty smile, “We usually just use last names, except for JJ. You can always call me handsome.”   
“Oh wow.” You laugh, “Does that line ever work?”  
“Uh-.”  
“No. No it doesn’t.” Reid says rolling his eyes and you bite your lower lip to keep from laughing again.   
“Come on kid!” Morgan groans and the group all laugh, you’re going to fit in well here. At least you’re ninety percent sure that you can trust these people.   
“Don’t let him bother you Doc.” The blonde with glasses says with a smile, Penelope you recall Reid saying her name was.   
“I won’t.” You grin back.   
“Round room. Let’s go!” Hotch calls coming out of his office. Another man comes from another office and follows Hotch.  
“That’s Agent David Rossi.” Reid says into your ear from behind you. He startles you but you only flinch slightly. The attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. had shaken you more than you’d ever admit. “Sorry.” He says softly.   
“Oh no no you’re fine.” You say with a soft laugh, “I just wasn’t expecting you to be so close behind me.”  
“Ah.” He guides you into the other room and you take a seat next to JJ.   
“All right, we have a new case. Go Garcia.”


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia gives you the information about the case and all of your new team start gathering their things.   
“Reid take Tara to get her badge and ID then get to the plane.”  
“On it. Come on Doc.” You follow Reid down the stairs and to another office where you receive an ID, badge and gun. “Do you have a go bag?”  
“Yea, under my desk upstairs.”  
“Let’s go get it and then I’ll take you to the plane.”  
“Awesome, thank you Reid. I appreciate all your help, seriously.”  
“We’ve all been there, we’ve all been the new agent. I’m just glad I can help.” He gives you a little smile then swipes his chin length hair out of his face. He really is adorable. You follow him back upstairs then down to where the company SUV’s are kept. The two of you chat comfortably, he’s clearly a certified genius and you find yourself wishing you could introduce him to Tony Stark. Whom, according to your new life, you don’t know. Reid makes you laugh, and makes you feel comfortable, you can tell he’s a little nervous around you, he rambles on a bit more when it’s just the two of you.   
During the case you find that you kind of love this work. It’s horrifying, exhausting and a little sick but you can see that you’re actually making a difference. Unlike with S.H.I.E.L.D. where you just took care of the heroes, and traitors, and stayed in the background. This time you’re the one out on the front lines, defending the people the country from monsters, some that you have suspicions aren’t actually human like your new team believes. The weeks roll by quickly and you soon forget that you’re not who they think you are. You’re not who Reid thinks you are. Can you trust him not to tell anyone? Being a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, even if you were only in the hospital, isn’t really a badge of honor. Especially now that Tony had managed to nearly destroy the world with an AI called Ultron.   
Leave it to Tony Stark to continue to complicate your life nearly three months after you loose all contact with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Doc!” Morgan calls as the plane lands after yet another successful case, your seventh, “You coming out for drinks with us?”  
“Tonight?” You ask glancing up from the book in your lap.   
“Yea!” Morgan grins.   
“I just need to run home and ditch my go bag. But I’ll come.”  
“How about you pretty boy?” He asks Reid who, as usual, is sitting across from you.   
“I’m in. Doc I can bring you to your place if you don’t mind stopping at mine quick.”  
“No problem.” You say giving him a smile. You’ve grown closer to Reid than you’d like to have, especially with most of your past being less than truthful. You let Reid drive, you’re one of the few on the team that does, but you like being able to watch him. His long hands curled around the steering wheel, his hair brushing against his face, the way his lips turn up in a smile. You can’t get enough of watching him. It’s not just his looks that attract you to him either. His mind is like this amazing puzzle of knowledge that you’re just dying to figure out. He seems to know something about everything and you can’t quite get enough.  
He pulls up to your apartment building, the one you used to share with Steve. Now that the Accords have happened and Bucky was framed for murders you don’t know where Steve will be. He can’t come home, not now.  
“Give me five.” You say hopping out of the car and hurrying through the warm night air. You unlock your door and something isn’t right. Pulling your gun you move silently into your apartment. You get to the bedroom door and see him sitting in the dark on the end of your bed. A photo of you and Sharon laughing in his hand. “Steve?” You whisper hardly believing your eyes.  
“Hey Doc.” He looks up at you with sad eyes and gives you a little smile  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I needed somewhere safe and you’ve been gone a while.”  
“I travel a lot for my new job.” You say shutting the door to put another layer between us and prying ears. “Which is as a Federal Agent. I should arrest you.”  
“But you’re not going to.”  
“No. But my co-worker might if he comes up here. I have to go. Stay here. We can talk when I get back.” You turn to leave but behind you you’re stunned to see Bucky Barnes standing there with one arm. “Oh my god!” You yelp.   
“Sorry Doc. Bucky this is Doc Tara.”  
“Hi.” His voice is soft and low.   
“Hi.” You respond. “I really have to go or Spencer is going to come looking. Lay low. I’ll be home soon.” You exchange a look with Steve who nods. You grab your purse off the couch and hurry downstairs, you put on a smile when you see Reid. This was not going to be easy. Hiding the fact that you had two international fugitives hiding in your apartment from a group of profilers. And apparently Tony Stark, who’s sporting a black eye and chatting with Reid like they’re old college acquaintances. Oh god.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, well if it isn’t my favorite Doctor!” Tony calls waving a hand at you. You can see the anger in his eyes, despite the smile on his face.   
“Mr. Stark. What a surprise.”  
“It shouldn’t be. I was hoping you could take a look at my eye. I got into a fight with a buddy of yours.”  
“I’ll look at it. Come here.” You breeze past the “buddy of yours” comment but know that Reid isn’t going to. Damn it Tony!  
“Why don’t we go up to your apartment?”  
“Because, I’m supposed to be the one who makes house calls not you.” You take his face in your hands and turn his face.   
“You know where he is.” He whispers.   
“It doesn’t look broken. Where was your armor?”  
“The Murder ripped it off.” You assume he’s talking about Bucky.   
“Tony.” You chide softly. “That’s not fair.” He goes to protest when you touch a spot on his cheek and he flinches away. “That might be cracked. I’ll come by tomorrow and X-Ray it. Go home. Relax. Have a scotch and ice your face. Twenty on twenty off for two hours.”  
“I know Rogers has been in contact with you.”  
“Goodnight Mr. Stark.” You say softly then guide him out of the building. “Is there someone I should call to give you a ride home?”  
“No. I will find them.”  
“See you tomorrow.” You watch as Tony steps into his Ironman suit and takes off then turn back to Reid who’s watching you with a puzzled look on his face. “You said you had to stop at home?”  
“Woah, hold up there.” Reid says as you head toward the SUV, “Are you not gonna explain what just happened? You know Tony Stark?”   
“Yea. I came across him at the hospital. He liked my style and became a patient. I do house calls for him and he pays well.”  
“Well enough for him to know where you live?”  
“That’s Tony for you.” You laugh softly, as you climb into the car. Reid starts the engine and pulls out into traffic. “Hey Reid?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Could we not mention our encounter with Tony to the rest of the team?”  
“Why?”  
“It just gets old. Answering all the questions about him. About the Avengers. About Hydra. Now about this whole thing with the Accords. It’s just not something I want to get into.”  
“I can understand that but this is your team.”  
“Please Reid?” You say taking his arm in your hands.  
“You can trust us you know.”  
“I know Spencer. It’s not that I don’t trust you guys, it’s just that part of my life is over.”  
“It doesn’t seem like it’s over for him.” Reid grumbles and you laugh.   
“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were jealous.”  
“No. It was just weird.” He denies but it doesn’t sound genuine. Oh he can’t be falling for you. You’ll never be good enough for him with all the secrets you’ve kept and lies that you’ve had to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Reid stop at his apartment then to the bar. You can feel eyes on you. Someone is watching. Tony? Rhody? You glance around and don’t recognize anyone. There is a boy. He’s far too young to be in this bar, he’s trying to look older but you’re not fooled. Who the hell is this kid?  
“Doc?” Morgan calls.   
“Yea?”  
“You okay?”  
“Yea. That kid just seems way too young to be in here.”  
“Where?”  
“Back left corner. Red hat, blue hoodie.”  
“Got him. Yea he looks like he’s really young.” Morgan agrees before taking your hand and leading you to the dance floor. “So first things first.” He says his lips close to your ear. “What’s going on with you and Reid?”  
“Nothing. Why?” Did he break his promise and say something?  
“Normally we can’t the two of you to shut the hell up and now you’re not even talking.”  
“I’m just tired.” You lie easily. You’ve been so distracted all night. If Tony goes to your apartment he’s going to find Steve and Bucky.   
“Are you sure that’s it?”  
“Yea. Let’s go talk to that kid.” Morgan follows you over and flanks the boy.   
“Hey.” You call over the music. “What are you drinking?”  
“Cherry Soda.” He slurps some of his drink. His voice is higher than you expected. He’s nervous.   
“How’d you get in here? You can’t be 21.”   
“Uh.” He stands to bolt when Morgan gets directly in his way. The boy crashes into him but doesn’t go down, the boy ducks under Morgan’s arm but you catch him around the waist. He moves easily while you cling to him.   
“Who do you work for?” You cry refusing to let go.   
“No one!”  
“Tell Tony I don’t know where Steve is!”   
“Tony who?” The kid stops outside the bar.   
“Don’t lie to me kid. You’re not good at it.” You say letting go and folding your arms across your chest. “Tony Stark put you up to this because you’re the only one I wouldn’t know. Isn’t that right Spider-Man.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Spider-Man stutters and you pin him against the wall.   
“Kid. I was S.H.I.E.L.D. I know when someone is lying to me. I worked for liars. I am a liar.” You snarl. “You tell Tony what I said. What’s your name kid?”  
“P-Peter. Peter Parker.”   
“Alright Peter. You stay away from me and my team or I will find out where Cap is and tell him you’ve been stalking me. He won’t like that.” You warn.   
“I’ve already beat him once.” Peter says simply.  
“Really? Because if you’d beaten him you wouldn’t be looking for him.” You say then let go of his shirt.   
“Stay away Parker.” You turn to walk back inside and freeze when you see Spencer standing there. “Spence?”  
“You were S.H.I.E.L.D.?” He asks quietly. You open your mouth to deny it but second guess it and snap your mouth shut. “Don’t. Don’t lie to me. Has it all been a lie?”  
“No. Of course not Reid.”  
“How can I believe you?”  
“I didn’t totally lie. I just omitted some things.”  
“Like you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“There’s that.”  
“Where you Hydra too?”  
“No! Hydra killed my friends. They betrayed us.”  
“Kind of like you did me?”  
“What? No! Reid! I’m not a terrorist!” You step toward him and he shrinks away. No. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen.   
“How am I supposed to trust anything you say?” He demands, you can see the rest of the team glancing out the windows at you and Reid. They’re trying to be inconspicuous and failing miserably.   
“I didn’t lie, exactly, I just didn’t tell you I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor. I took care of the Avengers, that’s how I met Tony. I’m still the same person I was two hours ago!” He shakes his head and looks down at the ground. “Reid?”  
“You should probably go.” He says softly before turning and heading back into the bar. You turn quickly away before the rest of the team can see the tears. You shouldn’t have expected any less. You hail a taxi and climb in, holding the tears as you go home.


	9. Chapter 9

You walk into your apartment and slam the door then flip the lock. You slump against it for a second. Drink. You need a drink. Pushing off of the door you make your way to the bottle of vodka you know is on your bookshelf. The tears blur your vision but you know where it is, not because you drink it a lot but because you keep meaning to put it in the freezer. You unscrew the cap and down a large swig.   
“Woah, Doc.” Steve’s voice is gentle as he pries the bottle from your grasp.   
“Gimme it Steve.” You growl as you reach for the bottle.   
“No.” He passes it to Bucky well out of your reach then gently takes you into his arms. “What happened?”  
“Spencer. He- he found out I was S.H.I.E.L.D. and n-now he hay-hay-hates me!” You sob into Steve’s chest.   
“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.” Steve soothes, but you know he’s wrong. He didn’t see Spencer’s face, the hurt you’d seen there. The distrust.   
“How did he find out?” Bucky asks softly, sounding as concerned for you as Steve does, even though this is only the second time you’ve met him.   
“S-s-stupid Tony tried to s-send Spider-Man to see if I’d lead them to you. I-I told the kid not t-to lie to me because I was S. H. I. E. L. D. and Spence heard me. Oh I’ve f-fucked up so bad.”  
“You couldn’t tell him.” Steve says, his hand stroking your hair. “It could have put him in danger, and you were sworn to secrecy.”  
“But th-they trusted me.”   
“I know.” He whispers still holding you to him. He pulls you down onto the couch with him and let’s you cry into his shoulder. You hear Bucky click the tv on but you can’t seem to get your eyes to open. You’re so exhausted, what are you going to do about work? Reid had to have told them. The team had to know by now that you were a lair. How were you supposed to face them on Monday? Maybe you’d just call in sick. Or quit. No. No you weren’t quitting. You liked this job too much for that. You had two whole days to figure it out. Two days in this apartment with Steve and Bucky. But two days before you have to face the rest of your team.   
What the hell are you supposed to say?  
Even through your head is going in circles you somehow manage to fall asleep in Steve’s arms. You wake briefly when he sets you down on your bed.   
“Steve?” You mumble.   
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.”   
“Anytime Doc.” He murmurs then presses his lips to your forehead in that comforting big brother way. You smile then roll over and fall back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You spent the next two days with Bucky and Steve dreading Monday morning.   
“You’ve got to go back.” Steve says softly to you on Monday morning over coffee.   
“I know. I’m just, terrified.”   
“You? Terrified? You took a piece of shrapnel out of Tony Stark. You saved my life. You’ve been in high pressure situations before. You’ll make it through this one.”   
“Just keep your phone on in case you need to come break me out of jail for being a traitor.”   
“You’ll be fine.” He says with a soft laugh. You get up and taking a deep breath you head to work.   
The first person you see is Morgan. He doesn’t say anything to you, just grabs your arm and pulls you to his office.   
“Are you okay?” He demands.   
“What?” This was not what you were expecting.   
“Reid told us. You were S.H.I.E.L.D. and you wouldn’t answer your phone. I was worried about you.”   
“You were?”   
“Of course I was. You’re my friend.”   
“Even though I didn’t tell you?”   
“We’ve all had secrets. Hell, JJ worked in Iraq as a negotiator, Penelope was a hacker that went by the code name Black Queen, our friend Emily faked her own death to all of us but Hotch and JJ. I was abused as a kid. We all have secrets.” He assures you.   
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you skipped right over Reid.”   
“And Rossi. But that’s because I don’t know his secrets.”   
“I am sorry Derek.”   
“I know Doc. One question. Do we have to register you for the Accords?”   
“No! I’m not enhanced.” He laughs and pats your arm.   
“I’m just giving you shit kid. Come on.” He laughs then leads you out of his office. You can honestly say that this is one of the most terrifying moments of your life, and that includes when Hydra struck.   
“Oh thank god you’re okay! When I didn’t hear back from you I got so worried!” Penelope says pulling you into a bone crushing hug.   
“I’m okay Pen.”   
“Good! How cool was it working with The Avengers?”   
“I was just their doctor. But they’re all surprisingly nice.”   
“Can you introduce me to Captain America? He’s such a hunk!”   
“If I bring you to Cap I’ll have to arrest him.”   
“Then you shouldn’t go home.” Reid says softly.   
“What?” You’re surprised he even acknowledged you.   
“I know he’s there. I came looking for you on Sunday and heard him and his friend talking. If we leave now we’ll catch them won’t we?”   
“No.” You say with a small shake of your head.   
“No?”   
“They’re gone. They left ten minutes after I did. This time I really don’t know where they’re going.”   
“What if we tried to arrest you for treason?” Reid asks his angry eyes meeting your sad ones.   
“If I called him he’d come for me. He’s one of my best friends. Are you planning on arresting me Reid?”   
“I don’t plan on trusting you any time soon.”   
“Spence.” JJ says softly.   
“It’s okay JJ. I didn’t expect any of you to trust me again. I actually came to give Hotch this.” You pull an envelope out of your bag.   
“Is that?” Rossi asks softly.   
“My letter of resignation. I always was a better MD.”   
“What no!” Penelope cries.   
“I’ll only be a few hours away. I’m going to work for Tony Stark. His friend Rhody was hurt pretty badly and I can do some good there. When I’m done there Tony is going to send me to where The Avengers have caused the most damage. I’m going to give care to people who need it.”   
“Are you sure?” Morgan asks quietly.   
“Yea.” You whisper, then hand him the envelope. “Will you,” you swallow the lump in your throat, “Will you give that to Hotch for me?”   
“Of course.”   
“Thanks.” You lay a small stack of envelopes on your former desk, each has a name on it. Before you can explain you turn and leave. You can’t cry in front of them. They can’t know how fucking hard this is for you. They can’t know that you’re pretty sure you can feel your heart being crushed into tiny pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

It takes six months to get Rhody to a good place. Two surgeries and an implant Tony had made and he was able to walk on his own again. He still had rough days but they were few and far between. Sometimes it felt like you had more of those bad days than he did. It was one of those days that Tony comes walking into your office with someone you’d given up hope on seeing again.   
“Doc! I think you know my friend Dr. Reid.”   
“Spencer?” You breathe, astonished.   
“Can we talk?” He asks, his brown eyes search your face.   
“Yea. I’ll be back soon boss.”   
“Take your time.” You lead Spencer out of the building and along the path that winds around the building. You walk in silence for a while, Spencer has his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweater and you fiddle anxiously with the edge of your white coat.   
“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. “I wasn’t very fair to you and I feel like I’m the reason you left.” You don’t say anything. He’s not wrong. If he had accepted your S.H.I.E.L.D. past, even if no one else had, you’d have stayed. “I’ve missed you.” He says in that same soft voice.   
“You did?” You ask hardly daring to look at him.   
“Yea. A lot actually. I regretted letting you leave the second I read this.” He pulls out the letter you’d written to him. It looks like it has been folded and unfolded at least a dozen times. “It was this part,   
"I should have told you Spencer. God. There were a million times that it was on the tip of my tongue but the words would just stick there. I was afraid. Afraid of how you’d react, and sadly you found out in the worst way possible. Spencer I’m so so sorry. We could have been so great, you and I. I’m sorry I fucked it up.” He reads, or maybe he has it memorized, you know you do.   
“What do you want from me here Spence?” You ask gently.   
“I want a chance to give this a try.”  
“If this were three weeks ago I’d say yes in a heartbeat. But it’s not. Spencer I’m going to Sokovia in two days.”  
“For how long?”  
“Two months.”  
“Why do we have such horrible timing?” He groans.   
“Maybe it’s not meant to be.” You say softly. “Maybe this is a sign. That were supposed to be friends.”  
“Maybe.” Spencer says doubtfully, he stops walking and you look over at him in confusion. His hands catch your face and he pulls your lips to meet his. For a second you’re stunned, then you’re pissed, you just said you didn’t think this was a good idea. But then as Spencer’s lips dance across yours you find yourself kissing him back. Your arms wrapping around his waist while his arm goes behind your head to pull your lips closer together.   
“I don’t just want to be friends.” He whispers when the two of you break for air.   
“When I get back from Sokovia I’ll come back to DC. I have a job offer there at one of the smaller hospitals that I’ve been mulling over.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll write you a letter every day I’m gone.” You promise, knowing what a Luddite he can be. “You probably won’t get them until I’m home but it’s the thought that counts right?” You ask your eyes closed, lips only inches from his.   
“Right. Can I stay the two days you have left here.”  
“I’d like that. We have a lot of catching up to do.”  
“I missed you.” He murmurs placing a kiss on your forehead.   
“I missed you too Spence.” You say before kissing him again. He knew, he knew the worst part of you, that you’d worked for S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra and he still wanted to make it work. You should probably send Sharon a thank you.


End file.
